


Frenemies!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he gets abandoned by the Dursleys Harry finds himself in a perdicument. But somebody he least expects finds him and nurses him back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenemies!

He shivered and huddled against the park bench on which he had been sleeping for almost a week.

He had gone home one day after he had been out walking, to find the house boarded up, a for sale sign on the lawn and the car gone.

He had sat on the driveway for three days thinking it was one of the Dursley's sick jokes, but then the man who bought the house came and threatened to call the police.

Since then he had slept huddled on the bench his owl having been sent ages ago to the Weasley family, and because of it had no way of sending word to anyone as to his plight.

He knew if he had a way to contact them Ron would have been at his side in a heartbeat to get him, Hermione would worry and,Molly would try to fatten him up with her cooking.

He shivered again as his empty belly growled, he was weak and feeling sick, his then robe he used for a blanket was wet, and his face was peeling from a bad sunburn, after having spent a week on the bench in both heat and rain.

Sick and weak he knew he had to do something soon, he tried to think, this was the same bench he had sat on the day he accidentally made Margie blow up like a balloon.

He knew the knight bus stopped here but with Voldemort out there he knew better than to try that. 

No his best bet would be to walk to the ministry of magic and hope he could make it before dying of starvation. 

He put the wet robe back in his suitcase and headed down the street wheeling it behind him.

He walked and walked not daring to stop until he was too tired to continue.

He looked around and spotted a large pipe, and folded himself into a ball inside it and slept trying to ignore his hunger, as he lay there he vowed to never take the Hogwarts feast for granted ever again.

His hunger pinched him hard as tears began to fall, he was weak, he was tired, he was cold and sopping wet, and he knew he stank and needed a shower.

At that moment he found himself no longer caring if Voldemort found him, a quick painless death would be preferable to dying of starvation.

Next morning he crawled out of the pipe and walked on, as far as he could, wishing he had money to buy something to eat, his resolve nearly faltered and he nearly decided to go ahead and call the knight bus to take him to Diagon Alley where he knew Tom would feed him and would send for Dumbledore or a Weasley. 

He walked now through a dark neighborhood his eyes growing dizzy and unfocused until he fell over and passed out with his face in the street, to weak to even move and growing steadily weaker.

….

A greasy haired man had taken out the trash when he spotted a strange figure in the road blocking his path.

Going closer he saw that the figure looked to be a child of no more than fifteen years old.

Turning him over his eyes caught sight of the scar before anything else and his heart froze.

The boy on the street was none other than Harry Potter, the son of the woman he had loved.

Pulling the boy in his arms he took him inside and laid the wet boy on his couch.

He observed him quietly and calculated the injuries.

The boy was nearly skin and bones, and would need nutrients right away and fluids. 

Snape instantly brought forth a cup of Ramen noodle juice and forced it down Harry’s throat with a syringe and chased it down with two bottles of lukewarm water.

He felt the boy shiver with a fever he had caught from his wet clothes, sighing Snape forced a fever reducing potion down the boy's throat.

Then sat down across from him deep in thought trying to figure out what to do with him.


End file.
